Meeting
by yumeniai
Summary: Tomoyo introduced her date. "Everyone, this is Kyouya Otori. He is my fiancé." Companion to Approval, Ouran/Cardcaptors Crossover.


**A companion fic to Approval. Please read both, or this may become confusing!**

**Meeting**

**By Yumeniai**

When she had heard the news, she did not cry.

She was beyond that, more elegant and more refined for tears or tantrums now. She hadn't cried since her father died, and she would not cry for this.

Not even if it wasn't what she wanted.

But then, she hadn't cried even when he had passed away, the one that was most similar to her.

The one whose happiness rested with his creations, and the world's.

So she wouldn't now. She promised so many people she would not cry, that she would smile, and be happy …

She wouldn't, couldn't, never nevernevernevernevernever …

* * *

When she had told Sakura, she didn't tell her best friend about the mechanics of it, just the bare, bare facts.

Sakura had been so happy for her, as she was also …

No, she would not even think that word.

Her mother had also arranged for her to relocate to his school, Ouran. She had refused unless Sakura was with her, and her mother's approval was instant.

Of course, wherever Sakura went, Syaoran would follow.

* * *

When their eyes met, Tomoyo finally believed her mother's words.

She would be happy with this person.

Black hair, dark eyes, glasses that glinted with evil intent. A smile that seemed oh-so-kind, but to the trained eye was completely evil. He was exactly how Eriol would've been if only he had the chance to grow up.

Though she expected Eriol would've had longer hair, like Clow.

Or maybe he would've kept it short to keep his individuality.

The polite introductions were inevitable, and the awkwardness of Sakura towards him was more than just slightly amusing. Tomoyo had to admit, he really was something.

She abandoned them in favor of speaking to the other designers in the room.

Later, Sakura approval meant a lot to Tomoyo. However reluctant it was.

* * *

"Tomoyo, come meet him," her mother called. The woman smiled gracefully as Tomoyo approached, breathtaking in the self-designed black gown she wore.

Beside her, a few steps behind was Sakura and Syaoran, dressed respectively in a peach pink dress decorated with the palest of blue in the form of flowers and lace dripping from collar, hips, and the uneven hems; and a black Chinese style robe in an emerald green that complemented his date's clothes.

Tomoyo beamed at both Kyouya and his father, repeating the greetings they had shared before.

He responded in kind, greeting both her mother and the two who were the cause of the party. He also congratulated them on their engagement, commenting on what a fine pair they made. Sakura blushed while Syaoran cordially thanked him, and repeated the greetings. Sakura hurriedly did the same after a nudge on the ribs from Syaoran.

The whole affair was laughable, though later, when Tomoyo and Kyouya were alone, they had a rather serious talk about whether she was sure this was the right decision to make.

Tomoyo smiled. "Why wouldn't it be?"

* * *

Soon it was their turn.

The party the Otori family held was more … flamboyant than the Lee's but that was to be expected with the Host Club deciding the proceedings. It was a complete success, with all the guests congratulating the Otori family in their great taste.

Once again, it was laughable.

The next day, Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura and Syaoran Lee transferred into First Year, Class One.

A few of the guests at the host club had been very jealous when they were announced, but they were easily dealt with when Syaoran simply glared at them.

Eventually Kyouya convinced him to join the Host Club, much to Sakura's dismay. From then on every day both Tomoyo and Sakura would designate Kyouya and Syaoran, though not every moment of those days. Syaoran had said Sakura's jealousy was amusing, while Kyouya commented that it was forced; why was she so possessive? (Though not in so many words, no, he was far too refined for _that_, she thought.) Tomoyo had replied, "I don't want them to get the wrong idea."

* * *

A few months later, a middle class gathering for Tomaeda Middle School was called. It was to be held at Tomoyo's house ("It's by far the largest!" had been the main argument) and would have the entire class (including their teachers) coming.

Once again the host club caused mayhem by organizing everything and insisted on being there. The introductions were hilarious and for some reason, Nekosawa was dragged along. He had hit it off with Naoko immediately, becoming the 'item' of the night.

Until Tomoyo introduced her date.

"Everyone, this is Kyouya Otori. He is my fiancé."

**AN: ****Er … yeah, this was just because I didn't want to explain their relationship in the other story, so this one was written for just that reason. I thought this was a good place to leave it off, I didn't want to write a wedding in as well (ha-ha).**

**I hope I got the names right!**

**Once again, not beta'ed and written under 30 minutes, so it is very rough. Under 1000 words, this time 769. Please don't kill me for it!**

**Best regards,**

**Yume.**


End file.
